someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Perfection.exe
It was a saturday afternoon. I was looking around on the computer for some interesting games to play. Unfortunately I couldn't find any. I searched all across the internet looking for a game that piqued my interest, but still nothing. I've always loved playing games and not just on the PC. I own a 3ds, wii and xbox 360. As I've had school I wasn't really able to play many games, mainly due to exams. Now that the exams were over, however, I was finally able to play to my hearts content. I thought it was stupid to play on our PC considering it was pretty crappy and could barely run anything. But still, I continued to look for a decent game. I searched and searched until eventually I gave up and decided that I would buy a game off some place like ebay. I had my own ebay account and had a long history of using ebay so I trusted the site. As I searched, finally I found it: a copy of Doom 3 in great condition. It was only $5 so I thought "why not?". I had never played the game before and it was pretty old so my PC would be able to run it. The seller seemed trustworthy so I decided I would go for it. When the game arrived I opened the envelope to find a disk protected in a transparent plastic protector. The game disk didn't look like the game at all. On the disk it read "Perfection.exe" presumably written by the seller. At first I was pissed off but later realised I could get in contact with the seller. As I went onto ebay I couldn't find the seller anywhere. I looked around and it was almost as though the seller had just taken his account down. I started to get even more angry at this point. I was confused and decided to contact ebay. Ebay stated that they had no records of the seller in their database. At this point I started to get freaked out. I found this extremely unusual as this had never happened before, so why now? I realised that I would just have to keep this game although it was only $5 so it was a small investment. Having nothing to do and no other games to play I decided to see what the hell this "Perfection.exe" was. I put the disk into my computer and waited for it to load. Immediately a grey background filled the entire screen and the words "Perfection" in blue lettering were at the top. In the centre was a single button which read "start". As soon as I hit start, the game loaded. I was nervous as I had no idea what to expect. However, what I saw was...amazing. There's no other way to put it. The genre of the game is too hard to describe. Perhaps a combination of every genre would be the best description. Everything was executed perfectly. The graphics were bright and vivid. The game had the most well designed levels I had ever seen. The experience was great. The gameplay is perhaps the hardest thing to describe. The game is played through a first person perspective in which the character is walking through a green field of grass having to complete certain goals and overcome obstacles. It sounds vague but the best way to describe it is to see it in person. The difficulty level was perfect. It would get hard enough to be a challenge but never too hard. Their is no other word to describe this game other than perfect. The game was oddly addicting and after awhile I couldn't get myself to stop playing. I only left to go to the toilet and eat food-nothing else. The gameplay sounds simple but once you see the game for yourself and start playing you never want to stop. It's a game beyond the understanding of the human mind. I kept playing the game till the next day...without sleep. My mom said I was going crazy and told me it's not healthy to stay awake for that long. I don't get what the hell her problem is! She just hasn't been blessed with the opportunity to play such an amazing game. A beautiful, divine game. My mom called me for dinner but I couldn't go. I refused to leave. I was doing so well, how could I go now!? I didn't want to go. My mom came into my room and told me to get off the computer. I shouted at her and cursed at her. My mom got upset and left. I didn't care much for her, all I needed was this game. I had stopped seeing my friends and stayed locked in my room. The game had pulled me in and would never let go. The game had took hold of my soul. My friends wouldn't understand this game. And I didn't understand them. They were the outsiders. The only people who would be able to empathize with me are the ones lucky enough to try this game. I kept playing and started skipping school. At this point my mom and dad were both extremely angry and worried. My dad came into my room and saw me there, sitting down, motionless. By now I had been playing the game four days straight without sleep. My dad looked at my face: eyes red and bloodshot, saliva dripping from my mouth. "Oh god!, son are you okay?" my dad said. My dad turned off the monitor and within seconds I lashed out. My dad immediately called the hospital. I strongly refused to go but they forced me to saying I wasn't mentally stable. I shouted at the top of my lungs and resisted as best I could but to no avail. I need that game. I cling to that game. There was nothing wrong with me, they just didn't understand. They didn't understand the greatness of that game. That amazing game. I don't need my mom and dad, I don't need help, I don't need anyone!. All I need is that game. That perfect game. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story